


Not-So-Sweet Desperation

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: Hungary has a bladder infection and has trouble holding her pee for long periods of time. Desperation insues as the world conference drags on for hours.





	Not-So-Sweet Desperation

_I really don’t want to be here._ Hungary thought, as she sat down at the long table in the conference hall. 

As of late, she had a terrible bladder infection that kept her home as long as she could manage. But sadly, today was the world conference and she could not weasel out of her obligations as a nation.

Hungary sighed, as her bubbly boyfriend came bouncing in.

“Hello, Elizabeta!” Italy greeted her affectionately. 

“Hi, Feliciano.” she replied sweetly, yet solemnly.

“How is your infection?” he whispered in her ear.

“It’s getting better, but I would still rather be home right now.” she said.

“You’ll be alright, bella. It’s only two hours.”

“I know, but I’m just not comfortable anywhere else.”

“Sí, I know, but I’m right here if you need me.” Italy said, as he pecked her on the lips and sat on the table. 

She returned with another kiss, which was followed by one from Feliciano. He licked her lip, asking for entrance, and she obliged him and opened her mouth for him to explore. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Hungary won, and took her turn exploring his mouth. As they were in mid-make out, Prussia walked in.

“Hey, don’t start having sex in the conference hall!” he teased. “I didn’t bring my camera.”

“Shut up, Gilbert!” Hungary shouted, as her face flushed red. 

Prussia laughed, and took his seat as the other nations slowly meandered in. Germany walked in carrying a tray of lemonade, and offered it around the table. It was quite unlike him to make such a gesture, so everyone took the opportunity to have a glass before it was gone.

Hungary took a glass as well, despite her infection.

_One glass won’t hurt, right?_ Hungary thought, as she took a sip.

It was the most delicious lemonade she ever tasted! It was just the right blend of sweetness to counteract the bitterness from the lemons. And there was another flavor, too. A cool taste that made it extra refreshing; was it mint?

Before she knew it, she had downed the entire glass.

Everyone took their seats– Italy on Hungary’s left, Austria on her right, Prussia across from her, and Germany at the head of the table– and the meeting began. The nations bickered back and forth about the economy, the use of fossil fuels versus renewable energy sources, and blah blah blah. 

Hungary tuned out rather early in the meeting, as her throat had grown desperately dry. She knew that if she drank anything it would come back sooner than she expected, just as it had throughout the infection. But her throat won over her infection, and she poured herself another glass. The second glass was swiftly emptied and a third one poured. She sipped at it slowly as she watched the other nations actively argue about world problems that, by the end of the conference, would once again be left unfixed.

As an hour passed, she finished off her third glass and filled it one last time. By this point, Italy leaned over to her and whispered his concern.

“Elizabeta, that’s your fourth cup of lemonade. I think you should stop, or you’re going to upset your infection.” Italy said.

“I know, Feli, my throat is just so dry and Germany’s lemonade is just so good. I won’t have anymore after this.” Hungary whispered back.

“Okay.” Italy replied, and returned to the argument the rest of the world was in.

As if to prove Italy’s point, Elizabeta felt the heaviness of her bladder filling. She panicked slightly, as she set down her empty glass. There was an entire hour left in the meeting, and nations were not allowed to leave the table for any reason. This was not good.

She tried to calm herself, and join the argument that had turned toward global warming, but other than mentioning something about energy efficient utilities, she could only focus on her poor bladder. Just like it had been since she got the infection, her bladder was filling quicker than it usually did.

Fifteen agonizing minutes slipped passed as she crossed and uncrossed her legs in an attempt to ease her discomfort. Her disposition became clear to her boyfriend, and he offered her his hand to hold as she waited. She gratefully took his hand in hers as she tried to hold on for the last 45 minutes.

Another fifteen minutes of fidgeting passed by, and Hungary blushed as she caught Austria peeking at her. 

“Are you alright, Hungary?” he whispered, as he leaned over to her. “You have been fidgeting in your seat for quite a while now.”

“I’m fine.” she replied.

Austria didn’t seem convinced, but dropped the subject as he returned to the discussion. She took the opportunity to shove her free hand in between her legs. She didn’t care that her predicament was obvious to Austria now, he had known her long enough not to say anything.

Slowly, ever so slowly, another fifteen minutes crawled passed, and Hungary was hunched over in her chair, now with both her hands wedged in her crotch.

“Maybe you can be an exception to the rule just this once.” Italy whispered. “You have a perfectly good excuse to leave the table, what with your infection and all. I’m sure the other nations would understand.”

“No, a rule is a rule, Italy.” Hungary replied. “I would just be embarrassing myself by telling everyone I have a bladder infection.”

She whined softly as a wave of desperation washed over her. She knew she was at her limit, and she wouldn’t make it to the restroom in time. She was in a panic, as she knew a disaster was about to happen. It was coming. It was coming…

“Alright, since we’re not getting anywhere today, let’s end the conference early.” Germany stated.

The room was filled with a roar of agreements, that was suddenly hushed by a loud hissing sound.

_Oh, no! I can’t stop it!_ Hungary thought as her bladder failed, and her pee came flooding out of her. 

The nations fell silent as they easily found the source of the noise to be the cherry red brunette sitting uncomfortably as the contents of her bladder spilled out of her, over the chair, and onto the floor.

As her bladder finally fell empty, Hungary tried to hide her face by laying her head on the table. She really just pissed herself in front of all her fellow nations, didn’t she?

Prussia burst out in hysterical laughter, as he pointed at Hungary.

“She just pissed herself!” he shouted, as his laughing continued.

Hungary felt hot tears brimming in her eyes; she didn’t feel like crying, but she was just so embarrassed and angry.

Italy and Austria leaned over to comfort her. Italy rubbed her back soothingly as Austria pulled her hair back from her face to see if she was alright.

“Prussia, stop being an ass!” Austria demanded. 

“Sí, it isn’t Hungary’s fault that she has a bladder infection!” Italy shouted, before he covered his mouth.

“Italy!” Hungary whined, as he told the entire world her secret.

Prussia laughed again.

“Elizabeta got a bladder infection?!” the idea amused him to no end. He laughed so hard he tipped his chair over and landed flat on his face.

“You have an infection?” Austria asked.

“… Yes.” Hungary unwillingly admitted.

“You shouldn’t have held it in, especially if you already have an infection.” Austria said.

“I know.” Hungary said.

“Let’s get you home.” Italy said, as he took her hand and led her out of the conference hall.

“Bye, chair wetter!” Prussia chimed, as they exited the room, leaving Prussia to the mob of angry nations. “I was…kidding?”

Prussia, unfortunately, could not make it to the next conference.


End file.
